Hàng giả
Một ' lá bài hàng giả' là một lá bài thương mại giả mạo. Hầu hết các lá bài hàng giả trong Yu-Gi-Oh! đều là bài OCG hoặc TCG, hay được làm nhái theo. Các lá bài hàng giả thường được tạo ra vì mục đích lợi nhuận khi bán chúng như các lá bài thật, cũng phải phân biệt giữa chúng với các lá bài được fan-tạo-ra, mà chỉ được bán vì nghệ thuật chứ không phải là bài thật Nhiều lá bài giả thường dễ dàng nhận biết bởi những thứ như màu sắc lạ hay chất lượng mặt sau lá bài hay hình ảnh rất-thấp, hoặc ngữ pháp rất tệ hại trong tên, hiệu ứng, và các văn bản khác của lá bài, mà cũng sai phông chữ hay kích cỡ không đúng. Bài Phép và Bẫy giả mạo thường có cả giá trị ATK và DEF, thậm chí còn có cả Cấp sao in trên chúng, và một số lá bài in khá hiếm thường có hiệu ứng hay mô tả được cắt-dán cẩu thả từ các trang web/diễn đàn mà thường hay viết độ hiếm sau hiệu ứng. Thậm chí một số lá bài giả còn có những dòng như "hiệu ứng chưa được xác thực", càng làm ta thấy sự cắt-dán thêm rõ rệt. Bài giả thường được bán tại chợ, cửa hàng bất hợp pháp, đấu giá, và trực tuyến. Fake booster packs/boxes Most fake boosters and boxes have the following tell-tale signs: * Incorrect format, such as Levels/Ranks or ATK/DEF on what is supposed to be a Spell/Trap card. * Reversed Konami logo or incorrect spelling of "Konami" (e.g. Konaini) or no Konami logo at all. * Incorrect fonts. * The use of profanity or improper grammar. * Wrong card name, effect, Level, border, artwork, or stats. ** The use of OCG names or artworks in what supposedly is a TCG card. ** Attributes without kanji, or nonexistent Attributes such as Sound, Devil, God or Land. ** Incorrect ordering of card type. Normally, the Monster's Type is listed first, followed by any subtypes, e.g. "Machine/Effect", "Warrior/Synchro/Effect", or "Dragon/Spirit". ** Very brightly or incorrectly colored artworks, backs, levels/ranks or borders. ** Bad picture quality (Duel Terminal cards are often blurred because of their parallel coating and are much darker than other cards; as such, their artworks should not be confused with this). ** Diagonal Secret Rare-esque lines printed in black onto a non-holofoil artwork. ** Common mistakes with the Type include: "Machine" written as "Maching", "Warrior" as "Fighter", "Zombie" as "Undeat", "Fiend" as "Insect", "Dinosaur" as "Dragon", and "Fairy" as "Angel". ** Card types which feature the type and sub-type being separated by a period rather than a slash (e.g. "Fighter.Effect"). ** Fusion Monsters which list "Melting", "Amalgamation", "Mix" or "Combination" rather than "Fusion" in the type. Likewise, Ritual Monsters which list "Ceremony" instead of "Ritual". Synchro Monsters are often called "Homogenity" also the Tuner monsters are called "Adjuster". ** Incorrect terminology in card descriptions (e.g. using "Adversary"/"Rival" instead of "Opponent", "Life score" instead of "Life Points", "fieldside positioned" instead of "face-up", "Common Monster" instead of "Normal Monster" and "bout" instead of "Phase"). ** Card Number/Limitation Text missing from the lower left corner. However, do note that there are some real cards, such as "Labyrinth Wall", which do not have a Card Number. ** Copyright text (©1996 KAZUKI TAKAHASHI) missing from the lower right corner next to the Eye of Anubis or misspelled. ** "Kazuki Takahashi" spelled incorrectly due to reading the kanji incorrectly (高橋 和希). * On boosters, the seals at the top and bottom should be vertical, not horizontal. * Too reflective, or spiral/circular reflective patterns over the entire card. * No "English Edition" sign on top of the booster. * No Eye of Anubis, or the Eye of Anubis is not reflective (though OCG cards with the original layout all lacked the Eye of Anubis). Also, it should never be able to peel off the hologram; if it is a sticker, the card is fake. * Incorrect Rarity (most fake cards have Common as the only Rarity) or Rarity that is not holographic (e.g. a card has gold letters that are not reflective). * Strange logo, as in "New Yu-Gi-Oh!" or both "Yu-Gi-Oh! GX" AND "Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's" logo in one pack/box/tin. * On boxes, the Cover Card does not match the set, or the set name given does not match any officially released set. Additionally, on boosters, the monster featured on the cover may not be the correct one (for example, "Dragard" on the cover of a "Galactic Overlord" booster). * Starter Deck that purely focus on 1 specific archetype, even going as far as printing anime-only cards that are related to the archetype and put it into the Starter Deck. Note that official Starter Decks sometimes have cards related to an archetype in them, but they never purely focus on it. * On a character's Starter or Structure Deck, the featured cover card is not related to the character (e.g. "Cloudian - Eye of the Typhoon" as cover card for a supposedly Jaden-based Deck). * Decks in tins (note that there ARE real Yu-Gi-Oh! tins, but they are much bigger than the fake "deck tins", and always shows the cover card that match the tin. The real tins also contain only booster packs, not full decks). * Counterfeit cards sometimes feel waxy or have a thin layer of plastic over the card's surface. *1st Edition cards that don't have a gold hologram in the bottom right are fakes. * Lack of the "Yu-Gi-Oh! Trading Card Game" logo on the card's backing (the Egyptian God Cards are the only exception; they have no logos on the back and have red, yellow, or blue-tinted backing designs. On that note, fake God Cards may have the normal coloring and logos on the back that all the normal cards have. Note that these are only the ones that may not be used in duels, and in Battle Pack 2: War of the Giants and several other sets, Effect versions were released that may be used in duels and have normal Effect colouring). * Cards that claim to be Exodia in a single card (except "Exodia Necross" or "Exodius the Ultimate Forbidden Lord"). * Some starter decks have a Yu-Gi-Oh logo that say Shonen Nump (seen in Australia). DarkMasterExodia-EN-FakeIllustration.jpg|Two Exodia counterfeits. AhrimanPesticide-EN-FakeIllustration.jpg|Note the unusual font and ATK/DEF values on what should be a magic card and the logo. LithographoftheCreatorGodofLightLIM-CH-FAKE.jpg|The only cards with official Chinese releases are "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" and "Dark Magician", as well as the Duel Starter Deck. Fakecards1.jpg|Fakes will often have amusingly different card names to their legitimate counterparts. Fakecards2.jpg|These fakes are missing their authenticity stamps. Fakecards3.jpg|More counterfeit cards. Note the errors in the background colors of the cards. Fake Cards.jpg|Other counterfeit cards with artwork from original cards but different names and descriptions. It is very easy to tell the real cards from the counterfeits. A8803i0 YGO CF 185x149 w.jpg|If the packaging doesn't look official or is sold in small boxes, then it is most likely fake. Exodiafake.jpg|Fake Pieces of Exodia. Notice the terrible grammar. mk-u5.jpg|Some parody cards found in a section of a magazine/spinoff of mad titled MAD Kids. As expected, they exist only to mock the card game (hence their being called Ug-ly-oh cards in this instance). mk-u6.jpg|More of the same cards.